Fluttershy's New Foal
by SPB
Summary: (Originally written on FimFiction by ArmaDash 19, transferred and continued on FimFiction with permission. Contains diapers and diaper useage as well as ageplay, reader discretion is advised!) Fluttershy asks the CMC for a favor, and only one filly accepts. But why does Scootaloo agree so easily, and what reasons does Fluttershy have for asking such a favor?
1. Chapter 1: The Start of a New Family

It was a bright and sunny day in Equestria and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were up to their usual antics of trying to earn their cutie marks. Today they were in the woods again at Scootaloo's request to try to earn their ziplining cutie marks. Of course the trio had already tried this and truth be told, Scootaloo just liked feeling like she was flying. As the trio set off down the line, Fluttershy happened to be walking by the end of it. When the crusaders crashed, she wasn't too far off and came to see what the noise was.

"Oh my goodness are you girls alright? Are you hurt? Can you walk?" Fluttershy, being herself was naturally worried about the fillies. Two of them were her friends' little sisters and Scootaloo, well she wasn't exactly sure. But she was important to Rainbow Dash so she had to do something!

Of course the crusaders were once again covered in pine needles and tree sap, and stuck together. "We're ok!" They replied in unison, allowing Fluttershy to sigh in relief.

Sweetie Belle spoke up, being the most prim and proper of the fillies, "We're just covered in tree sap again." She groaned in desperation, "If I go like this Rarity will kill me!"

Applebloom was the next to speak up, tossing out a solution. "Awww hush Sweetie Belle, we can just go back to the farm and hose off before ya head home. Ain't gonna take us long. Though getting back to the farm from here will take a bit of time since we're all stuck together."

"Well if you want you can come back to my house and take a bath." Fluttershy offered in her delicate tone of voice. "It's not too far from here and my floors are naturally treated against pine resin so you can't harm the floor if you wanted to."

"Are ya sure Fluttershy? I wouldn't want ta intrude into your house."

"Oh it's fine. I've done more than my fair share of foalsitting so I'm pretty darn good at bathing fillies."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each and decided it couldn't hurt to take a bath and followed Fluttershy back to her cottage and up the stairs to her bathroom. It had a large old fashioned tub. As she filled it up and added bubbles the CMC conversed between themselves about the next ideas they could try for their cutie marks.

"Alright everypony in." Fluttershy instructed, picking up the trio with ease and slowly dropping them into the bubbles. "Now who wants to get washed up first?" She asked cheerfully, though she didn't get a response. "Well Sweetie Belle thanks for volunteering."

"Wait I didn't say anything!" She cried out, but it was already too late as Fluttershy quickly washed her hair and body. She was picked up out of the tub and quickly dried off with a towel. "Well that didn't take long."

"Of course it didn't," Fluttershy replied in a singsongy voice, "I told you I'm good at bathing fillies didn't I?" She giggled to herself and moved onto her next target, Applebloom. Applebloom, having been washed by Applejack and Big Mac when she was younger, didn't say a word. The more she cooperated, the sooner she's be out and dried off, and be able to put her hair back up. "Scootaloo, stay still. This will only take a minute." She grabbed a hold of Scootaloo, who tried to squirm away. "Oh Scootaloo, you've always been so feisty." And even with Scootaloo squirming she was clean in a jiffy. "Now how was that? Everypony feel better?"

The crusaders nodded their heads in agreement, even Scootaloo who had tried to fight it. "Thanks Fluttershy!" They all said, trotting out of the bathroom.

Fluttershy pulled the plug and followed them out of the room. "Oh girls before you go I have a favor to ask." She got down in front of them and took a deep breath. "So my parents are going to come visit me in two weeks and I haven't exactly been the most honest with them when I left Cloudsdale. I kinda told them I had a foal a few years ago so if it isn't too much trouble, can I borrow one of you girls for a few days in two weeks? Take your time answering, I'll need to know in a week though."

Naturally, the little fillies in front of her were confused and walked out without really saying anything. Applebloom politely declined the offer, as she and Applejack were going to Manehattan for a possible business deal with an upscale restaurant. "Ahm sorry Fluttershy, me and my sis are headed to Manehattan in a week. I ain't even gonna be here to help ya."

"Oh that's ok Applebloom. Thank you very much for answering me though." Fluttershy replied as Applebloom left. " _Oh well, maybe Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo will agree to it._ " she thought Sweetie Belle had already left and Scootaloo simply shook her head no as Applebloom left. Naturally she was rather upset, as it was easy to offend or upset, but she wasn't too discouraged. Later that day she checked with Applejack about Applebloom's excuse and it did check out. From the farm she headed to Rarity's boutique and headed inside to ask her friend.

"Hey Rarity, is Sweetie Belle available for me to borrow for a day in two weeks? It's kind of important." She asked, having already been invited in by Rarity.

"Oh I'm sorry Fluttershy, I won't even have her in two weeks. My parents are taking her on a vacation and she'll be gone for three weeks to Canterlot, Manehattan, Fillydelphia, and I think even Coltsdale too." Rarity sincerely, "Though I am rather curious about why you need Sweetie Belle of all ponies."

"Well my parents are coming to visit in two weeks and I kinda lied to them and said I had a foal a few years ago so I need a filly or a colt to look after for a few days. And don't ask about that…. My dad said he was going to drag me home to Cloudsdale if I didn't have a foal or a partner here. I think he wants his little girl back, especially since my brother moved out not too long ago."

Rarity relented and gave her friend a hug. "Getting back to the reason you came here, I can't help you with the filly situation; though if there's anything else that I can do certainly let me know."

"Thanks Rarity. I don't know what I'm going to do without a filly for a few days, but it's nice to know my friend has my back. Well I'm off for now, Rarity." She waved goodbye to her friend and headed back to her cottage.

* * *

Fluttershy spent the week preparing her cottage for her parents. She cleaned up the living room where her couch was and arranged things to make it look like she had a child to take care of. She sighed sadly, knowing none of the crusaders had agreed to be her filly for a week; they didn't even know what she had planned for them! Though Sweetie Belle and Applebloom had good reasons, and she couldn't be mad at them. Suddenly she remembered something; Scootaloo hadn't come back and given her an answer. Today was the day she had asked them to reply by, so maybe she'd be surprised.

And surprised she would soon be, as Scootaloo was walking up the path to her cottage. She extended her hoof and knocked on the door. "Fluttershy? Are you home?" She called out to whom she assumed would be no one. She felt awkward for even thinking about this, and even more so when she knocked on the door just now.

Fluttershy heard the knock and immediately assumed it was Applejack stopping by to drop Winona off for the few weeks she was going to be gone if she hadn't gotten Big Mac to take care of her. But to her surprise it was the young orange filly looking rather embarrassed on her doorstep. "Scootaloo, what are you doing here?" She asked, not really expecting her to come back. "Did you need something?" She was sure she wasn't here to take her up on her offer.

"Ummm yeah…." Scootaloo started out. Her entire body was shaking about what she was about to do. Her throat was tight and it was starting to get hard to breathe. She just needed to get it out and over with. It'd be a good idea right? "I came here to…ya know…. Take you up on your offer. I'll be your filly." She closed her eyes, as she blushed. This was way more embarrassing than crashing while trying to pull off a cool trick on her scooter.

Fluttershy was rather surprised. "Are you sure Scootaloo? I'm sure you have better things to do with your time."

"Not really, Applebloom is leaving in an hour for Manehattan and Sweetie Belle left yesterday for her vacation. On top of that, I just got fired from my job yesterday for something I didn't even do so I have nothing but time." Scootaloo replied, sitting down while still shaking, as she was nervous.

"You had a job? Why in Equestria would a filly your age have a job? I thought there were laws against fillies your age from working besides at a family business." Fluttershy picked up the orange filly and took her to the kitchen table. There was no sense in making her filly for the week stand outside forever.

"It's…. a long story. I'll tell you later if you really want to know." Scootaloo seemed rather ashamed at this, but the mood was ruined when her stomach grumbled rather loudly.

"Oh my, that was rather loud, Scootaloo you must be starving. When was the last time you ate something?" Fluttershy asked, bringing the orange filly into her cottage.

"I think the last time I ate was….probably two days ago." Scootaloo replied, not thinking this was odd in the slightest. It hadn't occurred to her that she wasn't exactly ordinary by any means.

"Two days? Why aren't your parents feeding you? That's horrible!" Fluttershy was aghast at the situation. She couldn't believe a pony would leave their filly to fend for themselves like this. "Who are your parents anyway? I don't even think I've seen you with anypony besides the other crusaders really. Or with Rainbow Dash, but even then…"

Scootaloo couldn't hold it in, as this was a really touchy subject for her. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry quite loudly, after all she was just a filly. "I-I-I-I don't have parents! They're dead! They've been dead for years!" She had been sitting at Fluttershy's table in the kitchen, but she hopped out of her chair and ran to the door. Forgetting it was closed and with tears in her eyes, she ran into the door.

Fluttershy followed her to the door, being too far away to stop her from running into the door. She picked up the obviously upset and hurt filly and hugged her tightly. "Shhh, it's ok Scootaloo. Calm down. Mama's here for you sweetie. Let it all out." Fluttershy didn't have a clue what was going on with Scootaloo, but things were starting to make sense a bit. "Come on, let's fill that belly first ok? Then we can talk all of this out." She knew, especially when dealing with normally emotionally uptight ponies like Applejack, a full belly usually made them just like a teddy bear.

Scootaloo wasn't going to complain about free food. She was rather happy to hear that there was going to be food. "Can you hold me Fluttershy?" She was feeling rather insecure about herself. She had just revealed her darkest secret to a pony she was familiar with, but hadn't really associated with before. "I don't feel so good."

Fluttershy picked up the young, crying filly and took her back to the table. She held her for a few minutes, until she stopped crying audibly. It wasn't everyday that a filly you've seen almost every day tells you she's been homeless and alone for years. How could nopony have noticed? But that wasn't the immediate issue. If she wanted to know anything about the filly, a full stomach had to come first. Especially if she hadn't eaten since Wednesday, that'd be just cruel. "Don't worry Scootaloo, mommy will make it all better ok? Just sit tight and I'll make you a nice dinner." She set her new little filly down at the table she had jumped from and went straight to work fixing a nice dinner. Fluttershy really didn't care for the processed foods other ponies ate. She preferred natural ingredients, as was to be expected with her communion with nature. The only real processed food she even bought was cheese, since it had to be made, but she always bought it from local farms. She wished that Applejack would try to make cheese with the milk her cows made but she hadn't convinced her at all. It wasn't much, but she figured elegance could wait for later. Scootaloo just needed decent food in her developing body. She took out a glass for her new filly and poured some apple juice into. "Alright Scootaloo, dinner is served." She placed the plate containing a small salad and sandwich down in front of her along with the glass of juice.

Scootaloo had kept her head down, still crying silently about her past. It had always been a troubling subject for her, and she preferred to keep it quiet. As Fluttershy set the food down on the table, she lifted her head and looked at it. "Is this all…for me?" She'd never been treated like this before. Of course she had been served before but she'd had been at a restaurant or Sugarcube Corner, or at a friend's house. But never had she been treated like this alone.

"Of course silly. You are supposed to be my daughter aren't you?" Fluttershy responded, patting her on the head. "Eat up, I know you have to be starving with the way your stomach was growling." Fluttershy turned around to make herself some food. By the time she turned around, Scootaloo had already finished off her entire plate and her juice. "Oh my, Scootaloo, are you already done?"

Scootaloo had been used to eating rather quickly, and had scarfed down her food. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked, hoping not to have upset the mare who had taken her in.

"Of course not silly. Are you still hungry? I can still make you some more food." Fluttershy ruffled Scootaloo's mane, giggling slightly.

Scootaloo didn't know exactly what to make of this but she wasn't full yet. "I'd like some more food please. I'm not full yet." She felt she should be reserved at Fluttershy's house. The quiet pony exuded an air of grace and calmness so she felt rather quiet herself.

"Of course sweetie. Want another sandwich or some more salad?"

"Can I have both?" Scootaloo felt embarrassed asking for so much food, but she still felt like there was a hole in her stomach where food should be. She didn't want to be greedy by any means, but maybe, just maybe Fluttershy wouldn't think she was.

Fluttershy didn't say a word but simply went about making the food for her little filly, humming all the while. She placed the next plate in front of Scootaloo. This time the portion sizes were much larger, to try and accommodate the filly's appetite.

Scootaloo was rather pleased with the portion sizes and went to work on her meal. She didn't take long to finish the salad or the sandwich and burped when she finished. "Thanks Fluttershy!" She felt more upbeat now, especially with a full stomach.

"You're most welcome. Though I would appreciate it if you would call me mommy or mom. You are supposed to be my daughter now." Fluttershy responded to her filly, booping her gently on the nose, to which the young filly giggled a bit in response. "Now it is getting late so let's get you bathed and ready for bed. How's that sound?"

Scootaloo thought to herself for a moment. Besides the bath last week after the crusaders had been completely coated in tree sap, she hadn't had a decent bath in weeks. Most of the time she needed to bathe, she'd sneak into Sweet Apple Acres and use the hose to rinse herself off or go to one of the many creeks on the property. "A bath sounds really nice to be honest. It'd be nice to relax and not worry about animals at a creek or waking anypony up…" Thinking a bit ahead, she didn't realize where she would sleep. Normally she'd share a bed with her friends if she stayed over, and thankfully they never wanted to come to her house. But that still loomed in her mind until Fluttershy picked her up.

* * *

Fluttershy scooped up Scootaloo and carried her to the bathroom. "Scootaloo, you didn't bring anything here did you?" She hoped she hadn't crossed a line or anything, but she had to make sure she didn't misplace anything.

Scootaloo shook her head, "Besides my scooter, helmet, and my saddlebags, I don't have much of anything. I had a pillow once but it got nasty and torn up so I had to throw it out. Washing it…. didn't go exactly as I had planned." She didn't seem too awkward about the subject, and freely admitted to basically not having a home.

Fluttershy just kept quiet and set her new 'daughter' onto the floor of the bathroom and began to draw her bath. She waited till the temperature was just right and checked it herself. "Alright Scootaloo hop in and I'll let you soak for a bit before I come back get you all clean. Be right back~" Fluttershy went off the bedroom to prepare the bed for both her and her new little filly.

Scootaloo sank into the bath. It felt really amazing to be surrounded by warm water like this. She completely submerged herself, soaking her coat and mane. " _Is this what a home feels like?_ " She thought to herself. " _It feels pretty nice. I don't ever want to leave…_ " She was lost in thought when Fluttershy returned.

"Enjoying your bath Scootaloo? Looks like you are." Fluttershy giggled a bit at how much Scootaloo appeared to be enjoying a warm bath. "Well let's get you cleaned up and dressed for bed." Before Scootaloo could say anything in return, Fluttershy was already at work washing her mane. Her touch was firm but gentle, and even with the aches on her body; Fluttershy hadn't hit a single one. Soon the bath was finished and Fluttershy pulled her out of the bath and dried her off.

"Alright little filly, come with me to my bedroom. You'll be sleeping with me, if that's ok with you." Fluttershy stopped herself and made sure not to force Scootaloo to do anything she didn't want to. "If you want to sleep alone that's fine too. I won't feel bad."

Scootaloo didn't even have to think about her choice. "I wanna sleep with you!" She said, almost instantaneously. Her cheeks turned a rosy red color, showing her embarrassment quite well. "Is your bed big enough though?" Scootaloo inquired a bit about the bed, though yawning soon after.

"Oh it's plenty big. Applejack made it big enough for two full grown ponies plus a filly." Fluttershy answered, somewhat hinting at something, which was lost on the tired filly. She picked her up and laid her onto her back. "Stay here and don't move one bit. Momma's gonna be back in a just a second ok?" Fluttershy hovered over to the other side of the room and quickly returned with several items in her hooves that she put down beside Scootaloo. She picked up a white rectangle, creating a small crinkling noise as she did so.

Scootaloo had heard this sound before. She couldn't quite place it though. It was familiar, and she knew she had heard it when she was at SugarCube Corner. Was it something Pinkie had? No, that couldn't be it, but Pinkie had something to do with it. After a few seconds more of thinking she finally realized what the object in Fluttershy's hooves was. "Is that a d-d-diaper?" Her eyes went from normal, to being completely wide-eyed, and looking at Fluttershy to looking away, embarrassed for some reason.

"Mhmm, it is. I figured it might help you get into your role as my daughter if we had some point to start from, which includes foalhood." Fluttershy didn't seem awkward at all, considering she was about to diaper a filly she had just 'borrowed' for a week. She didn't even stop to ask her if it was ok, and she proceed to unfold the diaper and slide it under Scootaloo's flank making sure to pull her tail through properly.

Scootaloo honestly wasn't about to fight it. Sure this was odd to her, but for once in her life she had a mother, or at least a mother figure, taking care of her. She couldn't even remember a day when she wasn't at the orphanage or homeless. She sneezed as the powder hit her nose and before she knew it, the diaper was taped up snugly around her waist. She got to her feet and looked back at her newly diapered flank. "Well it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I thought I'd be more embarrassed than this." She commented, not feeling a speck of shame or embarrassment anymore. Sure it was a little bit awkward, but then again, Fluttershy had already gotten more out of her in a few hours than her friends had ever known.

"Well then it's time for bed. Would you like some milk to help you sleep?" She asked, to which Scootaloo nodded her head with a yawn. "I think somepony is going to sleep very well tonight. Especially after a nice warm bottle of milk. Milk always makes little fillies sleepy and helps them sleep through the night." Fluttershy sounded just like a mother now, especially with a small orange filly in her arms. Setting Scootaloo back at the kitchen table she warmed up some milk in a saucepan, making sure it wasn't too warm to burn her mouth. After three minutes or so, she poured the milk into a bottle and secured the top. She hovered over to Scootaloo, picking her up once more and cradling her in her arms. Without warning, she gently popped the nipple of the bottle into the young filly's mouth, which was great with an instant suckling action. She could tell that Scootaloo was enjoying the bottle, making her feel quite happy. Soon the little diapered filly was asleep in her arms, finishing off the last of the bottle. She set the bottle aside, picking up a purple pacifier and replacing the nipple of the bottle with it. As tired as she was, the pacifier wasn't rejected. It was almost welcomed, if she thought about it. "Sleep well Scootaloo. Mommy will be right here with you." Fluttershy said softly, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Fluttershy curled up in bed and Scootaloo immediately sought the warmth of her new mother. The yellow pegasus couldn't help but smile as she brought the blankets up over the two of them. This was the start of her family.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Out Of The Past

It was late into the morning when Fluttershy finally awoke. She hadn't slept this late since the rainstorm that trapped Rainbow Dash and herself inside her cottage for two days. She saw Scootaloo still sleeping soundly, including the pacifier that still remained in her mouth. Fluttershy couldn't help but feel on top of the world. She could say she was a mother now. Or at least for awhile, as she couldn't be certain what Scootaloo would do once this whole charade was over. But for now, she felt like she had been a good mother up until this point.

Scootaloo had finally woken up while Fluttershy had been observing her from across the room. She rose, completely forgetting where she had been from the previous day. The young filly half expected to wake up to her usual alleyway or the clubhouse if she was lucky. "Wha…." She looked around, confused to see Fluttershy staring back at her. "I'm sorry Fluttershy! I didn't mean to take up your bed!" She instantly apologized for what she thought she had done.

Fluttershy thought it was cute to a degree, but she could tell Scootaloo wasn't telling her the whole story. "Hush now Scootaloo. You didn't do anything wrong." Her voice was soft and gentle, as it had always been when she dealt with fillies and foals. "You slept with me the entire night; I didn't hear a single sound from you. I think somepony enjoyed her pacifier a bit." Fluttershy fluttered back over to her filly and picked her up. She looked at Scootaloo's diaper, and saw the deep yellow hue where there should have been white. "Oh my Scootaloo, your diaper is soaked."

Scootaloo looked down at her flank, and saw her wet diaper. She started to tear up a bit, since she had expected this. "Damn it…. I was hoping I'd stay dry for a night for once! I guess that was a bit too much to ask for." She buried her face into her new mother's chest and cried.

Fluttershy wasn't a pony for that kind of language, and later she'd find out where Scootaloo had heard it, but for right now this little filly needed comfort. "Shhhh… Mama's got you sweetie. We'll get you a fresh diaper and then we can talk about it ok? That is if you want another diaper Scootaloo." Fluttershy took a moment to make sure she wasn't forcing anything on the young distraught filly. She'd obviously been through enough.

Scootaloo was a bit confused at the question. Did she want another diaper? Well she had obviously wet this one, though that was at night. "C-c-can I just stay in diapers for now please?" She asked, afraid of being a freak.

"Well if that's what you want Scootaloo it doesn't matter to me. I just saw a wet diaper and that usually means a diaper change. And since that's what you want, I have no issues with it." Fluttershy had always been a kind and caring pegasus. She wanted to make her filly feel comfortable as possible. "Do you want to talk after this Scootaloo? I think you're not telling me a lot." Scootaloo nodded her head in response. It would be nice to finally get all of her burdens off of her chest.

Fluttershy was more than happy to change her new little filly. She placed the orange filly on the changing table she had set up once she had woken up. Scootaloo didn't fight back, choosing to remain still and content and suckle her pacifier. Fluttershy made quick work of Scootaloo's old diaper and wiping her privates clean. Once again the foal powder came out. Scootaloo caught a whiff of the powder this time and didn't sneeze. Instead it was rather calming to her.

"Mama, what's that scent?" Scootaloo asked, finding it familiar. "I feel like I've been around this scent before…" She drifted into thought for a moment, but after remembering she HAD foalsit the twins with Pinkie, it could have very well have been that. But why was it so calming then?

Fluttershy didn't answer Scootaloo's question at first, though she was overjoyed to hear her call her mama. After the new diaper was securely in place, she spoke up. "The foal powder? That's lavender. It's mine and Rainbow Dash's favorite scent." She knew Scootaloo would feel better when Rainbow Dash was mentioned.

And indeed the mere mention of Rainbow Dash made Scootaloo feel better. It wasn't a great improvement, but from where she had been since she'd arrived yesterday this was a definite improvement. "Rainbow Dash's favorite scent? That's awesome!" She almost shouted, but it hurt her throat a bit from crying yesterday. "Ow…my throat is killing me…" She commented softly.

"Oh I have just the thing for that sweetie!" Fluttershy was excited. She didn't think she'd get to use something she'd gotten on a whim. She pulled out Scootaloo's purple pacifier and replaced it with a pink one. "Suck on that for a few minutes and you should feel much better. It's a magical medicinal pacifier. It should cure everything from stomach aches to sore throats to even helping you breathe if you get a cold." Fluttershy picked up her filly and carried her back to the bed and sat her in front of her. "Now, I think we need to talk. I'm not mad or upset, but I think there's a lot weighing you down. Let's start with you being homeless. How long have you not had a home?"

Scootaloo sighed, as this was never an easy subject for her to talk about. In fact, Fluttershy was the first pony she'd ever mentioned not having a place to stay for more than a night. "I've…. I've been homeless for almost four years. I kinda got used to it. Sure it was hard but nopony really seemed to care enough to ask…." Scootaloo hung her head in shame.

Fluttershy wasn't shocked or upset, simply bringing her into a hug. Scootaloo was greatly calmed from this, which gave her a bit more strength to talk about her past.

"I guess since you know more than anypony else I'll tell you the truth. I wasn't born in Ponyville, though I guess anypony could have figured that out. I don't remember much about my past, I kind of blocked it," Scootaloo confessed. "I remember only a little about what I think was my birth mom, but for the most part I lived in an orphanageg ." She was going to say more, but she stopped herself, convinced there was no need to continue.

Fluttershy was absolutely astounded., this filly was stronger than she could have ever been. "Oh my, you've been through an awful lot Scootaloo. But you know what? You're not going to have to worry anymore. You're more than welcome to stay here if you want. In fact I insist you do. I can't have a young filly like you out there all alone. I'll be your mama for real if you want to sweetie."

That was probably the best news she had heard all day. Or in the past four years. "A-a-are you sure? I'm not much of daughter….nopony wanted me at the orphanage." Scootaloo didn't want the pony that had done of all of this already to have a burden like her to take care of.

"Of course, I know another pony who'd be glad to hear about this. But that'll have to wait." Fluttershy commented.

Scootaloo wanted to think about it for a minute, though honestly there wasn't much to think about. A warm bed, food, and a mother? This was almost too good to be true to her. "You'll never leave me? I've been alone for so long…. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Why would I ever leave my little filly? A mother should never abandon her daughter. I'll never leave you as long as you promise not to leave me. I'll even get the papers to adopt you properly if you want. I never knew you'd been through this much."

Scootaloo's answer was nothing more than hugging her mother more than she's ever hugged anypony before, even Rainbow Dash! "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" She cried happily, happy to have found a home.

Fluttershy responded with a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Now let's go get you some breakfast, I think I can cook up some yummy pancakes if you'd like."

Breakfast sounded good to the young filly and held tight to her mother as they went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

Scootaloo held close to Fluttershy. She was feeling… loved and she felt safe. A feeling she hadn't experienced much in her short life. "What kind of pancakes are you making mama?" Scootaloo asked, soon being set down at the kitchen table.

Fluttershy grabbed a pan and started to heat it up. "Well what would you like sweetie?" She asked, now gathering the things to make the pancake batter. Fluttershy was willing to do quite a bit for her new filly.

Scootaloo sat and thought to herself. What would go good in pancakes? She knew Fluttershy was good at making cookies, especially chocolate chips cookies. They were so moist and chewy. They were even better than the cookies the Sugarcube Corner made. That gave her an idea. "Could you put chocolate chips in the pancakes? Like is that possible?" She asked, hoping it was. If not, she knew blueberries were. She loved blueberries, as evidenced whenever Dinky brought her mother's muffins into school. She would always be the first to snatch a blueberry muffin.

Fluttershy smiled and nodded. "Of course I can. Chocolate chip pancakes coming up then!" She had finished the batter and was now buttering the pan for the pancakes. "Would you like something to drink Scootaloo? I can imagine after that soaked diaper last night you must be pretty thirsty." Fluttershy talked as if the diapers were normal, and as if they were needed. Which they obviously were needed, if only at night for the orange filly.

Scootaloo couldn't help but blush at the mention of the diaper she soaked completely last night. She felt bad for not telling Fluttershy about it, but all of her friends had outgrown their nighttime accidents. Even Sweetie Belle didn't wet the bed! She was less cool than Sweetie Belle! Rainbow Dash could not find out about this. "Umm…apple juice? Either that or milk." She responded sitting patiently at the table. Her diaper was a welcome addition for the moment. It was boosting her seat at the table slightly and it was its own cushion as well. " _I could get used to these I guess. Just can't let Rainbow Dash see me in them,_ " she thought. " _I'll have to start training myself to wake up at night and use the bathroom. It can't be too hard._ "

Fluttershy giggled a bit. "Sounds like somepony likes her diapers." Fluttershy teased, going to the fridge and pouring a sippy cup of apple juice for the filly. She hovered over to Scootaloo and set it down in front of her. "One sippy cup of apple juice for my little filly." She said, hovering back over to the stove where the pan was ready for the pancakes.

Scootaloo looked at the sippy cup in front of her. What was she? A two year old foal? But she was wearing diapers. Which raised another question, why did she have to wear diapers at all? She knew she was supposed to be Fluttershy's foal for the next week and that she was supposed to bond with her as well. But why the diapers? She had been much too tired last night to even care. Then again, just less than fifteen minutes ago, she had been granted the gift of a home and a mother nonetheless. All in all, she decided not to question it. She could deal with it, just so long as Fluttershy didn't take her out in public like this.

Scootaloo began drinking the apple juice slowly, as to not upset her appetite. She wanted to stuff her face full if chocolate chip pancakes. She waited for her mother to finish cooking. "Well I guess I kinda do like the diapers to be honest." She said, breaking the silence. "They're soft and comfortable. I can't believe I'm saying this but they really are. Please don't tell Rainbow Dash!"

Fluttershy giggled a bit. Rainbow Dash would find out on her own one way or another. "Don't worry Scootaloo, I won't tell her you love your diapers. I won't even tell her anything about you wearing diapers in the first place. How does that sound?" Fluttershy asked, pulling the first batch of pancakes out. There would need to be at least three more batches made. "Food will be ready in a few minutes." She announced, continuing her cooking.

Scootaloo didn't know what to do with this free time. Normally for her at this hour, she would have attempted to scrounge together breakfast, and have already been at work or school. So the fact she could sit still for even ten minutes and not have to do anything was new to her. She was dealing with conflicting emotions as well. She had loved her independence, but she was starting to enjoy not having to do anything. It was still new however, but soon enough her plates of pancakes were placed in front of her.

"Here we go sweetie. A fresh batch of pancakes for my little filly. Would you like butter or syrup?" Fluttershy asked, nuzzling her new daughter gently before setting her own plate down. She knew Scootaloo could eat a lot more than she had placed in front of her, but she had taken enough nutrition classes in school to know that it was a bad idea to feed somepony a lot if they hadn't been eating properly.

Scootaloo nodded, "Butter and syrup please." She asked politely. Certainly enough, she was rewarded with enough butter and syrup on her pancakes. "Thanks mama." She said, before digging in. She ate slower than normal, remembering what her mother had said the previous day.

Breakfast was soon eaten, and Scootaloo was full. Fluttershy cleaned up the dishes and picked up the little orange filly in her arms. "Well let's wash this down with a bottle shall we?" She asked kindly, sitting down and popping the bottle of milk into Scootaloo's mouth.

Scootaloo took to the bottle with surprise, but started drinking slowly. She was trying to gauge whether she was enjoying this treatment so far, and indeed she was starting to warm up to the idea. Maybe it was ok to start over. It had been six years since anypony had even really tried to take care of her, and her mama was doing a really good job of that. Maybe being a foal for a week was going to be enjoyable. After finishing the bottle, she was burped quickly and cradled in Fluttershy's arms. "That was good mama. I guess I can wear diapers for the next week or so, and be your foal. Just don't let anypony know about this if possible."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Fluttershy happily smiled, embracing her new daughter in a hug. "We can discuss whether or not you want to stay a foal once my parents have a chance to see you."

"Actually, I was thinking we tell them the truth when they arrive," Scootaloo confessed. "The last thing I want is for your folks to start babying me too."

"We'll think about it." Fluttershy replied. She should've known Scootaloo's loyalty would come with a few conditions, and truth be told she'd been thinking about telling her parents she'd been lying to them for some time now. But what had always held her back, was the fear of what they would say. However, she now had Scootaloo's best interests to think about, as well as her own. And as a new mother, she was going to have to get used to putting her filly's interests ahead of her own.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Mother's Foal

Scootaloo cocked her head to the side. "M-my new room?" She asked, rather confused. She hadn't had her own room for as long as she could remember. "W-what's it look like, Mama?"

Fluttershy was giggling with happiness and at the innocence of her new daughter. "Well, why don't you close your eyes and I'll show you your new room," she replied, putting Scootaloo on her back and walking up to the other bedroom she had in her cottage. She opened the door happily and set Scootaloo on the floor. "Alright sweetie, open your eyes and take a look."

Scootaloo felt herself being placed on the floor. She kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath before opening her eyes. Before her was a room that looked a bit like a merging of Fluttershy's room and Rainbow Dash's (Scootaloo had been up to Dash's cloud house once or twice, and seen the inside) with yellow painted walls with lightning bolts on them, a few Wonderbolts posters and some action figures of several of the Wonderbolts, even one of Rainbow Dash, seeing how she had helped the Wonderbolts on multiple occasions and was in the Reserves.

In the corner, by a window that looked out towards Sweet Apple Acres was a bed with a blue quilt with cloud designs and what looked like the softest pillows Scootaloo could've wished for.

She looked to Fluttershy, her eyes wide. "Is this really my room?!"

Fluttershy nodded, then winked. "One of them."

Scootaloo blinked, her wide-eyed stare turning into a confused frown. "Huh?"

"Well..." Fluttershy trailed off, walking out the room and indicating for Scootaloo to follow.

She did as Fluttershy led her into another room, closer to the Fluttershy's and followed her inside. What she saw made her do a double take, but in a good way.

It was a nursery, a really big one. It looked like her bedroom, only with foalish stuff. The floor was padded, there was a changing table big enough for a filly such as herself with room to grow, a crib of similar size, diapers, foal toys (including several large plush toys) and many other small accessories one would expect a foal to have.

Yet, as she took a look around the room. Scootaloo was surprised to find herself calmed. She didn't feel weird about being in a nursery that was now hers. She didn't feel weird about any of the items in the room. It was confusing and she didn't quite understand what it meant yet, but she didn't even have to worry about that.

"So," Fluttershy said, nuzzling Scootaloo's mane. "How do you like your other room?" She was glad to see that Scootaloo responded by nuzzling her gently. It made her feel like she had done well so far.

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile and held Scootaloo close. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Fluttershy let go and smiled down at her filly. "Would you like to help me feed the animals and then we can play?"

Scootaloo grinned. "Sure, Mama."

* * *

The next half hour was spent feeding the various animals Fluttershy cared for their morning food. Scootaloo couldn't help but laugh as, while she'd been feeding the chickens, Angel had tried to sneak a carrot from the other bunnies and was caught by several chickens, who chased him around. This, of course, would be the first of the many antics she'd get to see Angel participate in. After feeding the animals, Scootaloo played with a few of the forest animals, like the badgers and some squirrels.

As she played, Fluttershy couldn't help noticing that, had anypony else been around, she wouldn't be seeing this side of Scootaloo. She'd never really played much with the animals during her other visits and she was happy to get this chance.

Twenty minutes later, Scootaloo came back inside with Fluttershy, who went back to Scootaloo's nursery and asked what the smaller pegasus wanted to do next.

Scootaloo looked around, her eyes falling on the plush animals and blushing. "Um, Mama?" she said, uncertainty in her voice.

Fluttershy looked at her, slightly worried by the tone. "Yes?" She was certain that Scootaloo was ok, but a mother couldn't ever not worry about her foal.

Scootaloo looked down, scuffing a hoof at the floor. "I... can we play with the plush toys?"

Fluttershy blinked, a little surprised Scootaloo would want that, given her personality was so similar to Rainbow Dash.

"You won't tell anypony, will you?" Scootaloo asked, looking back with pleading eyes.

Fluttershy felt a tug in her heart. Scootaloo was asking, not simply because she wanted it, but because she was scared. She must have spent her whole fillyhood wanting something like this, but had had to hide it in order to keep up the image of a tough pony who didn't need help. It made her heart break knowing that a filly had to keep up such an image. Scootaloo wanted to actually be a filly and not a tomcolt.

Fluttershy gave a warm smile and held Scootaloo close. "Don't worry, sweetie. I Pinkie Promise not to tell anypony unless you want me to." She felt Scootaloo relax in her embrace and nuzzled further into her barrel.

She was set down on the floor, glad that she could get to do something so simple. Her mother had obtained many plush toys, and at first the mountain of toys was overwhelming. She took it all in, and then decided after a few minutes. The orange filly took hold of a white kitten, as white as snow. She felt like she should be playing gently with this kitten. She looked at her mother and she giggled. "Wanna play mama?" She asked, hoping to see if she would play with her.

Fluttershy couldn't say no to her daughter. That face and grin was more than enough to convince her to play with her. "Oh of course sweetie, I'll play with you. I can't say no to that grin." She teased, kissing the filly on the forehead.

Scootaloo was glad to hear that. She hugged her plushie close and they began playing. She soon found herself immersed in a fantasy story traveling as a kitty and her mother being a gray kitten plush that was also in the massive mound of toys.

The adventure lasted for several hours and as they played, Scootaloo's stomach grumbled, telling her that it wanted more didn't want to stop playing but the empty feeling in her stomach pulled her out of her fantasy world. The grumble caused the filly to blush and the mare to giggle and they headed downstairs for a slightly early lunch.

Fluttershy made something simple. She didn't want to upset the filly's stomach, but she wanted something nutritious to put in her tummy. She decided that spinach would be something decent and tasty and gentle. A bit of goat cheese would provide enough flavor to offset the bitter taste. Soon enough she pulled a finished meal over to the table.

Scootaloo enjoyed the penne with spinach and goat's cheese sauce, having never tasted anything so full of flavour in her whole life. Even Pinkie's baked goods couldn't compare. She was surprised at just how well something so simple tasted. She had eaten Fluttershy's food before and had no idea why her mother's food was so yummy now.

Swallowing her last bite of her meal, Scootaloo yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes. She was still not used to the simple kind of morning she was experiencing, and compared to what she'd been so used to for such a long time in her life, her body was taking advantage of it now and asking her for more, well deserved rest.

Fluttershy smiled as she saw her filly's eyes drooping and her bobbing head as she tried to stay awake. She picked Scootaloo up and placed her on her back, and walked upstairs, heading for the bedroom. However, just as she put a hoof to the door handle, she thought again and headed for the nursery. " _Scootaloo would love to sleep in her crib._ " She thought for a moment and smiled.

Carefully (mostly because Scootaloo had fallen asleep the moment she had been placed on the her back), Fluttershy lay the sleeping filly in the crib and put the covers over her. Fluttershy gave Scootaloo a small kiss on the forehead, to which the filly gave a small smile, and headed out the room leaving her daughter to rest.

* * *

An hour later, Fluttershy came in and found Scootaloo starting to wake decided to check the state of her daughter's diaper since she'd woken up wet earlier today. She wasn't surprised when she found Scootaloo to be wet. She cooed a bit to gently wake her filly. "Sweetie...time to get up…" She said softly. Fluttershy giggled as Scootaloo stretched and made cute noises. Fluttershy picked her up and hugged her, setting her on the changing table. She wouldn't waste a moment getting this orange filly into a fresh, snug diaper.

By the time she was in a clean diaper, Scootaloo was fully awake. A part of her was about to ask Fluttershy to remove the diaper... when another, smaller part of her stopped the words from coming; a small voice telling her it was alright, even good, to be wearing the diaper.

"So, my little filly," Fluttershy asked as she brought Scootaloo down and nuzzled her. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Scootaloo blushed and squeaked, looking down. "W-we're not going into town, are we? I-I don't think I want the others to see me yet." She whined. "And I really don't want to give Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon anything to use against me."

Fluttershy blinked and understood what her daughter was whining about, then smiled. "It's just a small walk in the forest, to feed the animals. We're not going into town just yet ok sweetie?"

Scootaloo looked up worriedly. "The Everfree Forest? Isn't that dangerous?" She asked, not knowing what Fluttershy knew.

Fluttershy shook her head. "I know a small path that's safe. I always use it when feeding the animals. Nothing bad goes on that path. It's enchanted I think. Zecora's hut path branches off of it as well."

Scootaloo still looked unsure, but nodded. She followed her mother outside, waddling as her diaper was still rather awkward to walk with. The two spent a fair amount of time walking through the forest, Fluttershy even letting Scootaloo feed a few of the animals. Scootaloo had to admit, it was very relaxing just walking through the forest like this.

That was until Angel played a prank on her, leaping out of some nearby bushes, wearing a mask from Zecora's hut, which they'd passed just a minute ago. Scootaloo yelped and hid behind Fluttershy, thinking for a moment that Angel had been a monster of the Everfree.

"Angel!" Fluttershy scolded the white bunny, who was rolling around on the forest floor, laughing. "That wasn't very nice; that was mean."

Scootaloo, now realizing it was Angel, came out from behind the mare and scowled at the bunny. "Not cool, rabbit."

Angel just shrugged, then hopped away back in the direction of Zecora's hut, probably with the intent to return the mask.

When they were finished feeding the forest animals, the two pegasi and rabbit returned to the cottage. Scootaloo decided to look at her room again, to get a better look. She went in and looked at the bookshelf, seeing several books that looked familiar. Reaching up, she pulled the closest one down and her eyes widened. It was _Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone_. Dash had read this to her the night she'd asked the cyan mare to be her big sister. She looked up and realized the entire Daring Do collection was on the shelf, a huge grin making its way across her face. She pulled every one of the books down and started reading. After Dash had read the Sapphire Stone to her, she'd wanted to know more of Daring's adventures, especially after Dash told her Daring Do was real, but hadn't found the time to get Dash to read to her, or go to the library and do so there without anypony seeing her.

Scootaloo lost track of time as she joined Daring in her adventures as she read each book, feeling the rush of adrenaline as Daring fought her way through each exciting adventure after the last.

When Fluttershy walked in and tapped Scootaloo on the shoulder, the younger Pegasus yelped, jumping a little. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," Fluttershy said, her eyes becoming worried. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"S-scare me?" Scootaloo said, the waved a hoof nonchalantly. "Nah, ya didn't scare me, Flut— I mean, Mama. I'm cool. You just startled me, is all." Then she whispered. "Wonder if Rainbow Dash gets that lost in those books."

Fluttershy's smile returned and she nodded. "Okay, then. Well, dinner's on the table. Are you hungry?"

Scootaloo's stomach answered with a low grumble, causing the filly to blush and Fluttershy to giggle.

Dinner was a squash casserole with onions and pepper. Fluttershy couldn't help but feel warmth flooding from her heart as she watched Scootaloo happily chowing down, the biggest grin on her face.

As soon as she'd finished eating, Scootaloo cringed a bit, causing Fluttershy to become concerned. She watched her body language for a moment in the silence. "What's wrong? Mama's here to help you."

Scootaloo looked away and blushed.. "I... used my diaper." She said, feeling the shame boil to the surface.

Fluttershy giggled. "Oh, Scootaloo. Why are you embarrassed now? You've used your diapers several times today." She did her best to play it off, almost certain she knew what Scootaloo meant.

"This time I went number two….It feels really icky Mama." the filly replied, her ears folding back against her head.

Fluttershy smiled warmly at Scootaloo. She walked over to Scootaloo and nuzzled her. "That's okay. Don't worry, I won't tell anypony. Now, let's get you cleaned up and changed, ok?"

* * *

A few moments later, Scootaloo was once again laying on the changing table in the nursery, Fluttershy changing her diaper. It was worse this time though. She had a messy diaper. It felt wrong and it felt like she should be ashamed of herself. But her mother's smile told her that she was supposed to be a foal and it was ok.

"Phew, Scootaloo," Fluttershy said playfully. "You really stink." She did, but Fluttershy was being playful to make her feel better.

Scootaloo blushed and looked away, shivering a little as Fluttershy wiped her hind quarters. She was glad to get the mess off of her flank and she was glad to have a fresh diaper soon enough.

"By the way, Scoots," Fluttershy said as she disposed of the wipe in the nearby bin, "I've been curious to ask... why aren't you complaining about wearing diapers? I would have expected you to complain at least a little. Not that I mind, of course. I've really enjoyed the bonding time it's given us, I'm just curious. I mean, if that's okay?"

Scootaloo looks at the ceiling for a few moments, then away, fiddling with her forehooves. "Well..." she said, her voice quiet, "I don't even remember when I had parents, so I never really got to be a foal when I was little. I got tossed around between families enough that I just decided to live on my own, Then I could easily just stay where I wanted." She looked to Fluttershy and smiled. "I guess I don't mind because it's kinda like getting a second chance at a fillyhood that I never had. Does that make sense?" she asked, frowning slightly.

Fluttershy smiled and leaned forward, nuzzling her filly. "Of course, honey. It makes perfect sense to me. Now," she helped Scootaloo down. "We've got a little time before bed, so what would you like to do?"

Scootaloo shrugged. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. But, she knew she wanted to spend it with her mama. She guessed she'd go on to bed. Her body was heavy and she was ready for sleep soon. "I guess I'll go to bed now. I'm really tired." She commented, yawning.

Fluttershy smiled and carried her filly over to the crib and lay her down gently, tucking her in and placing a pacifier into her mouth. "Well you sleep well. Mama will be here if you need anything ok?" She said, kissing her forehead. She smiled once more as Scootaloo's eyes dropped closed. "I love you sweetie."

Scootaloo's eyes started to close slowly and she drifted off to sleep. "I love you too Mama…" She said, yawning once more and finally falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Nighttime Woes

Scootaloo slept in bliss for what felt like a long time, how long had it been since she'd truly gotten a good night's sleep? A few weeks? Maybe a month or two? Well, it didn't matter to the filly. If sleeping in a crib with a diaper on was the trick to getting plenty of sleep she didn't mind.

However, the orange coated filly was at some point roused from her sleep in the most unwelcome of ways. Her bladder was practically screaming out for release, and this was the first time Scootaloo was aware that she needed to pee. Normally, it just happened while she slept and she would wake up wet. Of course, Scootaloo realized she could just wet her diaper and fall back asleep as if nothing had happened, that was the reason why Fluttershy had diapered her for the second night in a row. But a part of Scootaloo thought " _I'm not some dumb big baby, I don't pee myself when I have the chance to use the bathroom like a big girl. I don't even need these stupid diapers, I'm only wearing them to make Fluttershy happy._ "

On top of that, Scootaloo could also feel the ever so faint urge to do the other thing. Apparently, dinner was on its way out, and if Scootaloo didn't react soon it was going to be too late to take care of it. Now Scootaloo had her mind firmly made up, she most certainly was not going to poop herself like a little foal! Only one year olds and not potty trained toddlers did that, big fillies like herself used the toilet like they were supposed to!

But a problem soon presented itself to Scootaloo, namely the huge guard rails on either side of her crib. Even when standing up on tip hooves, Scootaloo found that she couldn't reach the latch to undo them. "Stupid guard rails!" She muttered to herself in the inky darkness of the nursery, even though she knew no one could hear her. "What, does Fluttershy think I'm gonna roll out of bed and hurt myself? I may act like a baby during the day, but that doesn't mean I have to keep it up at night. I'm a growing filly, I can take care of myself!"

Scootaloo continued to struggle, trying in vain to find a way to get the guard rails to drop so she could get out of the crib. She tried squeezing between them, but that didn't work either. The rails were spaced apart only a little, lacking the wiggle room that Scootaloo needed to push on through with her diapered butt. In fact, when she tried to get out that way, her diaper caused her to get stuck. "Come on!" Scootaloo groaned, trying to wiggle free to no avail. "If it weren't for this diaper I'd be sitting on the toilet by now!" With a reluctant sigh, she squeezed her way back through the bars.

Then the filly looked at her wings, those wings that she rarely even buzzed. They all said there was a good chance they might not develop properly and lack the strength to lift her off the ground, they all said there was a good chance she would never fly. But what did the grown-ups know, especially when many of them weren't pegasi themselves? So what if her wings weren't developed properly, there was always corrective surgery. If Fluttershy was really sincere about adopting her, surely she would be willing to pay for it if it would make her daughter happy.

"Alright wings!" Scootaloo shouted, glaring at the aforementioned proof of her pegasus blood. "Time to prove those neighsayers wrong and show them that you're **NOT** useless!" Concentrating all the energy she could muster, Scootaloo groaned and strained, her wings managing to buzz and lift her body off the ground a little! They were working! "Yes! Way to go, wings! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" She cheered, but her celebration was premature. Her wings _did_ manage to get her off the ground a little, but with a great deal of effort and energy being expended in the process. And with Scootaloo concentrating all her muscles into flapping her wings, she caused the muscles that were helping her hold in her urge to go to relax. The floodgates opened with an audible hiss, practically soaking the diaper which greedily soaked up the liquid like a sponge. Then Scootaloo felt something else move inside her, and she gasped in horror as she realized it was too late to do anything to stop it! In a matter of seconds the deed was done, and a foul stench filled the air.

Scootaloo felt like she was frozen in time, removed from her own body, as she had to face the reality of what she'd just done. She'd wet and messed herself like an actual baby, and while trying to prove she didn't need diapers. Wetting her diaper was bad enough, but messing herself for the second time in less than twenty four hours was too much. " _I really_ _ **am**_ _just a helpless little foal._ " She thought unhappily, as her wings stopped buzzing and she fell back into the crib. Upon doing so, she was reminded of her dirty deed with the most uncomfortable feeling. Scootaloo didn't even bother to hold back the water works, she was a helpless, messy foal that couldn't even fly. No wonder nopony had ever wanted her.

* * *

Fluttershy's ears picked up the sound of her daughter's distress, and she immediately rushed to the nursery and turned on the light. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, even though she knew it was a rhetorical question. The source of the distress could be smelt a mile away, but after all her years of taking care of animals Fluttershy was used to it.

"I-I... I had... an... a-a...accident," Scootaloo stuttered, struggling to get the words out in between her sobs. "I..I had to go potty, but I couldn't take down the guard rails. I tried to fly, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, I'm just a stupid worthless little foal! I can't fly, I can't keep a job, I can't even stay dry for a night! Nopony would ever want a useless filly like me, not even my parents! You don't have to adopt me, once your parents come and go you can just dump me on the streets again, it's where I belong."

But much to Scootaloo's surprise, Fluttershy immediately bent down and scooped her into her arms. Then, while rocking her back and forth she told her. "Scootaloo, you are **NOT** worthless! Don't you ever let anypony tell you otherwise!"

"But.. but..." Scootaloo stuttered, trying to protest.

"But nothing!" Fluttershy interrupted. "I don't know what happened in your past, but it doesn't have to control your future. Mommy's here for you now, and always will be. Now let's get you into a nice clean diaper, and we can talk about your problems."

Scootaloo couldn't think of a good counter-argument, as she was carried to the changing table and placed upon it once again. "I'm... sorry if I woke you up." She apologized, as her diaper's tapes were undone.

Fluttershy didn't even flinch when the diaper was opened, she effortlessly dropped it into the trash as if it were nothing. "Oh you've nothing to be sorry for, my little angel," She said in a soft tone of voice. "It's Mommy's fault for putting so much pressure on you to be her little baby. If you really needed to go, you could've called for me and I could've taken you to the potty. Once my folks have met you and back off on trying to bring me back to Cloudsdale, we can work on your nighttime accidents. I assume you're at least partially potty trained during the day, since I don't see you wandering around padded."

"Y-yeah, the orphanage I was raised in had a potty training program," Scootaloo blushed, as she shivered when the wet wipes made contact with her fur. "But I mostly taught myself, it was really hard. I only really stopped having daytime accidents a year before I met Sweetie Belle, and I guess I just never bothered to train myself for nighttime. If you want to re potty train me though, you're more than welcome. It would be nice to do it with an actually Mommy."

Fluttershy let out a faint squee of happiness, as she finished wiping Scootaloo clean and sprinkled the lavender scented foal powder on her daughter's rump. She then diapered her, making sure to thread her filly's tail through the hole properly. "We can talk more about that later, especially once you've met my folks. For now though, I at least expect you to use your diapers once a day for both number one and number two. It's not healthy for you to hold things in, you could hurt yourself or damage something."

"Alright, but the rest of the times I get to use the bathroom like a big pony!" Scootaloo declared, as she was lifted off the changing table.

"Done deal my little pony," Fluttershy replied, as she sat in the nursery's rocking chair and held Scootaloo in her hooves. "But I think we need to have a talk about your past. I get the feeling you haven't been telling me the whole truth."

Scootaloo sighed. "Guess you were going to have to know everything sooner or later. I know there's a lot you're probably wondering about me, about why I kept my personal life so secret from everypony. You really sure you want to know? It's not pretty, and I don't like talking about it."

"Scootaloo, I only want to help you. But if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," Fluttershy replied. "I don't want you to think I'm invading your privacy."

But Scootaloo only sighed again. She couldn't explain it, but something inside her head was screaming " _You have to tell her, she's the closest thing you have to a mother! Mothers always have ways of finding out!_ ". "Well, I suppose I'll start from the beginning." Scootaloo spoke up, and began to tell her story.


	6. Chapter 6: Scootaloo's Past Problems

Fluttershy calmly rocked her daughter back and forth, while waiting for her filly to speak. She wasn't sure what she was going to hear, but whatever it was she would need to be a pillar of support for Scootaloo.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," Scootaloo finally spoke up, relieved that her throat wasn't sore from all of the crying she had done. "I don't really remember much about my mother. They say she died giving birth to me. I only remember a pair of rose colored eyes, and that's it."

"What about your father?" Fluttershy asked. "Or didn't you have one?"

"I had a father," Scootaloo replied in a somber tone. She then added. "But he only really took care of me for about a year, then one day he just disappeared and never came back. They don't know what happened to him, but they think he was either killed in a storm or eaten by a timberwolf. For a little while I was tossed from relative to relative, but they eventually decided it was best to just send me to the Sunny Skies Orphanage in Ponyville, and to be honest that's where I have most of my foalhood memories. What few I can remember."

Fluttershy continued to rock Scootaloo, even though she wanted to embrace her daughter in a hug. She knew that there was still more to come, more that Scootaloo wanted to say. The body language coming from the tomboyish filly indicated that she was carrying a lot of emotional baggage and she wasn't going to able to fall back asleep until she unpacked it all. "Why didn't you ever tell anypony you were living in an orphanage, Scootaloo?" Fluttershy asked her daughter. "I'm sure one of my friends would've adopted you had they known."

But Scootaloo only angrily replied. "They wouldn't have cared, nopony ever wanted to adopt me. I only truly had one or two foster families, and even then they only lasted for a month or two. One was on my first Hearth's Warming since coming to the orphanage, and the other was shortly before the orphanage closed down. In a way, that orphanage was kind of my _real_ home. The caretakers really loved me, and they did more to raise me than anypony else ever did. Unfortunately, their love only went so far, they told me they didn't have the resources to take care of a filly when the orphanage closed."

"You poor thing," Fluttershy commented, lightly stroking her daughter's mane a little. Then she remembered what Scootaloo had told her just a few minutes ago. "You mentioned that you largely potty trained yourself, even though the orphanage had a potty training program, and that you only stopped having daytime accidents a year before you met Sweetie Belle. Was that true?"

Scootaloo reluctantly nodded, blushing a little. Those were memories she really didn't like remembering, remembering how she had even briefly resorted to stealing diapers when forced to live on her own. "Yeah, it was really hard. The caretakers tried their hardest to teach me how to use a toilet, but they had lots of other colts and fillies to teach as well, and they sort of ended up considering me a late bloomer. So I borrowed books from the library and tried to teach myself based on what those books suggested. I tried training myself to do it at night, but I kept not making it in time and I just gave up and focused on training myself to go during the daytime."

"And what about when you were living on your own?" Fluttershy asked Scootaloo.

Still blushing Scootaloo confessed. "I tried to 'borrow' diapers from other ponies, I was too embarrassed to ask for them myself, especially since I didn't have any money to pay for them. But after this one time Big Mac caught me stealing some of Apple Bloom's old foal supplies, I stopped doing it. I couldn't risk somepony else finding out," Reluctantly, she then added. "After that, whenever I... well.. you know... I'd clean myself up as best I could in a river or occasionally sneak onto Sweet Apple Acres and hose off. And I still did that with my nighttime accidents, even after I met Sweetie Belle."

"But why didn't you tell her you were homeless? I'm sure her parents would've gladly adopted you in a heartbeat if they knew a filly like you was living on the streets." Fluttershy pondered.

"Her parents are weird and way too affectionate, plus I didn't want them to pity me," Scootaloo answered. "I thought I didn't need anypony's pity. I thought 'If I'm going to live on the streets, I'm going to make the most of it and prove to everypony that I don't need their help **OR** their pity!'. I got a job working for a delivery company, largely thanks to Sweetie Belle's sister agreeing to put in a good word for me."

"Is that where your scooter comes from?" Fluttershy asked Scootaloo. Truth be told, she had never really considered the origins of her daughter's preferred method of transportation (she made a mental note to try and schedule an appointment with a doctor to determine if there was anything wrong with Scootaloo's wings, and if so what could be done).

Surprisingly, Scootaloo nodded. "Yeah, they hired me on my birthday and as a present they let me keep the scooter! The only catch was that I had to maintain and fix it myself, and I wiped out quite a lot. The job paid well though, at least now I could afford to pay for meals at Sugarcube Corner, instead of going without food for days or relying on the market stands," Then she sighed. "If only I hadn't kept showing up late all the time."

"Oh I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Fluttershy kindly replied. "I'm sure you had a good reason for always being late."

But Scootaloo shook her head. "No, it was my own fault. They kept warning me about my tardiness, and they cut me a lot of slack. But they warned me that they could only go so far before they started giving me special treatment, and that I had to prioritize my job's timetable if it was really so important to me. Sadly, just a few days ago was the last straw for them. I overslept and missed the start of my shift, when I came in my boss spoke to me and said 'If you're not going to bother showing up on time and committing to this job, then we're not going to bother keeping you on the payroll. You were warned, and you chose not to listen. I'm sorry, but you're fired.'. And that was that, I got one last paycheck and then I was back to square one."

"But why did the Sunny Skies Orphanage close?" Fluttershy asked her daughter, that was the one thing she was still curious about. "You'd think something like that would've been major news in Ponyville."

"It was probably before you moved here," Scootaloo concluded. "I don't remember the exact date. All I know is that, one day the caretakers announced the orphanage had fallen behind on its payments, and the bank did something. They fo-fo... I don't remember the exact word but it started with an f."

"Foreclosed?" Fluttershy guessed.

"Yeah, that's it!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "And the caretakers said they couldn't buy it back from the bank, and the orphanage building was falling apart. So they were going to close and the building would be demolished, it got replaced with the clock tower. And that's pretty much it, you already know about my parents, and my job. I'm actually surprised Miss. Cheerilee hasn't called my bluff when I keep making up excuses not to bring anypony in for Family Appreciation Day, but the only family I still have all live in Cloudsdale, or cities far away from Ponyville, and they have lives too. They occasionally send me something, but I don't expect them to care for me when they already chose to put me in that orphanage. That's why I haven't really been minding all of this treatment, why I haven't really been bothered by the fact that I'm wearing diapers. I never truly got a proper foalhood, it was mostly just bouncing from one bad situation to another. I thought it didn't matter what anypony else thought, I thought I could live on my own. I guess it was just another mistake in my life."

Fluttershy could see tears forming in her daughter's eyes, and knew she had to work fast to keep her filly from crying. But aside from continuing to rock her daughter and hum softly to her, she couldn't think of what to say or do. Then, at last, inspiration struck her! Fluttershy wrapped a wing around her daughter, and in as sweet a tone of voice she could muster she said to her filly. "It's alright, we all make mistakes. I'm very glad you told me all this though."

"You are?" Scootaloo asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "Don't you feel better now that you've gotten all that off your chest? Doesn't it feel good to come clean and not keep secrets?"

"I guess." Scootaloo replied, still uncertain how exactly to feel. A part of her still felt like this was all wrong and she shouldn't be enjoying it.

Fluttershy smiled happily, giving her daughter a wing hug. "I know it can't have been easy for you to tell me all this stuff about your past, you're a very brave filly to try and face all of that by yourself. But it's even braver that you came to me and allowed me to help. Sometimes, the bravest thing anypony can do, is admit they need help," When the wing hug ended, Fluttershy noticed Scootaloo was starting to get a little bit sleepy again. "Ready for beddy-bye, my little Scootaloo?" She asked.

"Yep." Scootaloo yawned, as she found herself struggling to stay awake. But somehow, she managed, while Fluttershy gently lowered her into the crib once again.

As Fluttershy was pulling the covers up to Scootaloo's head, she whispered to her. "There's somepony I'd like you to meet before my parents get here. Somepony who's going to be a very big part of Mama's life from now on."

"Who is it?" Scootaloo asked, shuddering slightly. "Are they gonna see me in diapers?"

"Only if you want them to, Scootaloo," Fluttershy replied, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "If all goes as planned you'll meet them tomorrow."

Scootaloo wanted to ask more about who Fluttershy was speaking of, but before she could get a single word out she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Fluttershy smiled, as she observed how peaceful her sleeping little filly looked. " _I just hope Scootaloo won't be too alarmed by who I bring over tomorrow,_ " She thought. " _But I've been putting off this meeting for long enough, it_ _ **has**_ _to happen, for both their sakes!_ "


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting With Somepony Special

Perhaps because of her late night woes, Scootaloo slept longer than she normally did the next morning. The filly was normally an early riser, even before she got a job that required her to be up and about almost immediately after the crack of dawn. But this morning the young pegasus was just sleeping away without a care in the world, seemingly ignoring the rays of Celestia's sun as it shined through her bedroom window and into her crib.

Fluttershy attempted to rouse Scootaloo from her slumber, but proved to be unsuccessful. Not even changing Scootaloo's soggy diaper seemed to wake her daughter up. " _All that crying and confessing must've taken a lot out of her,_ " Fluttershy thought. " _I_ _ **was**_ _hoping to spend a little time with her before that special somepony arrives, but I can't keep that pony waiting until Scootaloo wakes up. The two of them_ _ **have**_ _to meet each other before my parents come!_ "

Reluctantly, Fluttershy placed her sleeping daughter back in her crib to rest, deciding it was best to let her get as much sleep as she needed. Having her "foal" keep up their little act around her parents was going to be very difficult, and Fluttershy felt the least she could do to make up for it, was allow Scootaloo to sleep in just this once. But in the back of her mind she was thinking to herself. " _I just hope Scootaloo doesn't hate me for doing this, I've kept my special somepony in the dark for too long._ " Carefully kissing her daughter on the forehead one last time, Fluttershy trotted out of the nursery and left the cottage. She'd made sure to mark where the crib's railings could be lowered, in case her filly needed to get out of the crib for any reason before she returned.

* * *

Scootaloo continued to sleep in bliss, how long had it been since she'd gotten to enjoy a good's night sleep without worrying about her bedwetting or where her next meal would come from? It seemed like that was a luxury she'd never gotten the chance to enjoy since the orphanage had closed down and she'd become a "street rat" as the towns folk called it.

All of a sudden, however, the orange coated tomboy felt a gentle prodding of her blanket wrapped form with a hoof from her mother. "Scootaloo, it's time for you to get up, my little pony." Her mom called in a sweet but firm tone.

Scootaloo groaned and tried to roll over, she really didn't want to have to wake up, she was just about to have that favorite dream again. That dream of her being a Wonderbolt and everypony singing her praises. "Five more minutes, Mommy." She pleaded, unaware of her use of a childish phrase, or that her words were muffled and lisped slightly behind a pacifier.

"You've slept for far longer than you've ever slept before, Scootaloo," Fluttershy called in response. "You're going to sleep right through lunch at this point."

But Scootaloo still refused to open her eyes and wake up. "No, I want to sleep." She protested.

"Come on, squirt. If Fluttershy says it's time for you to wake up, it's time for you to wake up," A familiar voice called out. "Even a pony like me knows you can't sleep through the whole day. That's what naps are for."

Scootaloo wasn't sleeping anymore! Her eyes fluttered open and she woke with a start, that voice could only belong to one pony, and she shuddered at the thought of said pony seeing her like this! " _Please let her be a figment of my imagination, please!_ " She mentally pleaded, as she turned over and sat up in her crib with a telltale crinkle from her diaper (which was still dry, thankfully). But her hopes were soon dashed when she saw a familiar cyan coated mare standing next to Fluttershy! Said mare also had an unmistakeable rainbow colored mane and tail styled into streaks, and reddish-violet eyes, not to mention an all too familiar cutie mark consisting of a cloud and a rainbow colored lightning bolt shooting out of it! Scootaloo spat out her pacifier in shock and attempted to cover up her diaper with her blanket as her face turned bright red. "Rainbow Dash?! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash tried not to chuckle as she looked at her number one fan and unofficial big sister, and told her. "What, didn't your mother tell you? I'm her marefriend. She's been seeing me since before she took you in."

Scootaloo was shocked. "Is this true, Mommy? Is Rainbow Dash your special somepony?" She asked.

Fluttershy nodded. "Ever since the tornado to lift water to Cloudsdale, we started to realize there was something more than friendship going on between us. But we also knew that between Dashie wanting to be a Wonderbolt, and I wanting to care for animals, it wouldn't always be possible for us to be together. So we agreed on a long distance relationship for the time being."

"But now that yours truly is a potential future candidate for The Wonderbolts, and my reserve test isn't for months, I figured now was as good a time as any for us to try and go steady," Rainbow Dash replied, putting a wing around her marefriend. "Oh, and don't bother trying to hide your diaper, Scoots, I already know about it. I mean really, you didn't think I wouldn't notice it when you were sleeping, especially after you wet your sleeping bag on our camping trip, did you?"

"But I told you I didn't need diapers, it was just because I drank too much liquid," Scootaloo protested. "And you believed me," Then she looked at Fluttershy and asked. "Why did you tell her, Mommy? Why did you tell her about my problem and that I wear diapers to bed?"

"I'm sorry, Scootaloo, but Rainbow Dash insisted that I tell her and she wouldn't let it go," Fluttershy confessed, a look of guilt registered clearly on her face. "But she had a right to know, what with you being my daughter and all."

"Why didn't you tell me you were homeless?!" Rainbow Dash demanded of Scootaloo. "Every time I asked you where your folks were you'd keep giving me the run around saying they were either busy or not around! I thought being your big sister meant you trusted me enough not to keep secrets like that from me, don't you think I would've done something if I'd know you were suffering?"

Now it was Scootaloo's turn to look guilty. Shuffling about in her blanket wrapped diaper she sheepishly replied. "An awesome pony like you never showed weakness, you even insisted you'd deny it if I told anypony how you used to be scared of those spooky campfire stories. I thought if I told you about what was going on with my life, you wouldn't care. You'd just abandon me like everypony else in my life did before I met Sweetie Belle."

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Squirt, I can't believe you'd think so lowly of me! I may not necessarily have had the resources or the time to adopt you, but I would've seen to that somepony gave you a proper home and made sure you were well fed and had a roof over your head! I shouldn't have had to find out from Fluttershy about all of this, what if you'd gotten sick or something?! Didn't it ever occur to you that not everypony in life is so heartless as to leave a little filly to fend for herself?! Especially in a town like Ponyville that thrives on friendship?!"

Scootaloo tried her hardest, but she couldn't stop the ensuing water works. Rainbow Dash was right, she'd been very selfish as to keep all of her struggles a secret from her friends. Just because a few ponies in her life hadn't cared for her, didn't mean she had a right to shut out anyone who legitimately wanted to help her. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I guess I really messed up. I kept thinking I had to be strong like you, never let anypony see me when I was vulnerable and think I was weak and helpless."

"Kid, it's like you don't understand me at all," Rainbow Dash replied. "Yes, I'm awesome and I love to show it. But that doesn't mean I never let anypony see me when i'm vulnerable. Being with Fluttershy has helped me learned that it's not wrong to admit you need help, that it's not wrong for ponies to know that you don't have all the answers and that you can't do something on your own. I saw what happened with Lightning Dust when she got caught up in her own ego and thought that to be the best she had to build herself up to the point of recklessness. It's a very brave thing to do to admit you need help. You have friends out there, friends that would gladly drop everything in a heartbeat to help you if they only knew how much you were suffering. Remember how you could've avoided all that trouble with those scary campfire stories and the nightmares if you'd just told somepony how scared you were? Remember how it almost caused you to plunge over a waterfall?"

Scootaloo nodded, sniffling a bit. "Yeah, I remember. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything when I had the chance. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Rainbow Dash smiled, approaching the crib. "Hey, it's alright. We all make mistakes, kid. What's important is that you told Fluttershy, and that now you have two loving mothers who are going to do their best to provide you with the family you need and deserve."

"We can't promise it's going to be easy, or perfect," Fluttershy added, also trotting towards the crib. "We're going to get into arguments, and we're going to disagree on things sometimes. But right now, we just want to care for you and give you a loving home. And no matter what, you'll always be our little angel." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash then embraced each other in a passionate hug, Scootaloo pretended to gag.

"Come on, squirt, it's not that sappy," Rainbow Dash teased. "And you might as well get used to it, because we're going to be together for some time."

"Does that mean you're going to be seeing me in diapers?' Scootaloo asked with a blush, holding the blanket hiding it tightly in her hooves.

Rainbow Dash nodded, a slight giggle escaped her lips. "Yup, in fact Fluttershy was quite insistent that I spend some time with you in this current state. After all, when her folks come, she's hoping to pass you off as our adopted daughter."

"You're really going to adopt me?" Scootaloo asked, her eyes now full of hope for the first time in years.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy smiled. "That's what you want, right?" Fluttershy asked her daughter. "Since the orphanage is closed it's going to take a while to file the necessary paperwork, but we can start on the process later today. And if all goes well you'll legally be in our custody by the end of next week."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Scootaloo cheered, inadvertently tossing her blanket aside and exposing her diapered rear to Rainbow Dash once again. Blushing once more, the filly added in a more neutral tone. "I mean, that's alright. I guess I don't mind."

"You're practically my spitting image," Rainbow Dash joked. "And don't worry, whether you wear diapers or not you're still going to be my number one fan, and the most awesome little filly I've ever had the honor of knowing!"

"Now then, Dashie, I'm going to get started on Scootaloo's lunch," Fluttershy told her marefriend. "And then I'm going to go out and talk to Mayor Mare about adopting Scootaloo. Can I trust you to stay and take care of our little foal until I get back?"

Rainbow nodded, scooping Scootaloo into her arms. "I've seen Pinkie foalsit The Cake Twins, I can handle a bigger foal for a little while. You won't cause trouble for me, will you, Scootaloo?" She asked, while nuzzling the tomboyish pegasus' mane with a hoof.

Scootaloo giggled and snuggled deep into Rainbow's chest. It felt so nice to be wanted and cared for after all those years spent living on her own. "I'll behave."

Fluttershy smiled, it delighted her to see Scootaloo being so accepting of Rainbow Dash. " _That's one problem taken care of,_ " She thought to herself as she left the nursery. " _But how do I go about telling my parents Dashie and I are together? They've met her before, but only as a friend._ "

* * *

When Fluttershy returned home with the adoption papers a few hours later, she was quite surprised to see Rainbow Dash with Scootaloo seated on her lap, while the filly drank warm milk from a baby bottle.

"Don't drink too fast, squirt," Rainbow Dash playfully cautioned. "When it's gone, it's gone. And I can't just heat up another one for you."

"Sorry," Scootaloo apologized, while she continued to suck on the rubber nipple. When the last of the milk disappeared, she removed the nipple and sighed happily. Then, without warning, she let out a huge burp. "Excuse me." She apologized, her cheeks flushing red for what felt like the tenth time that day.

"You're excused," Rainbow Dash replied, and set the filly down. "Now, why don't you go play with your toys while your mother and I discuss something important? You know, grown-up to grown-up."

Scootaloo sighed, but obeyed. "Oh, alright. But make it fast." And she zipped away to her room, leaving Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy alone in the main room of the cottage's first floor.

"What do you want to talk about?" Fluttershy asked her marefriend, hoping to break the silence. "I already told you everything about Scootaloo, and I'm already thinking about how we're going to tell my parents about you and I."

Rainbow adopted a stern glare, as she looked at Fluttershy and motioned for her to come sit down on the couch. Once her marefriend had complied, Rainbow looked at her and said seriously. "While you were gone I spent some time playing with Scootaloo, and I know you already told your folks you have a foal. But you know what? They need to know the whole truth, they need to know that Scootaloo isn't a baby. It's nice that you brought her in and cared for her, and she looks cute in her diapers. But, you roped her into this without telling her what it would involve, just so you could pass her off as your child when your parents come to visit."

"I just want to protect her," Fluttershy sighed. "I've always wanted to have a foal of my own, especially ever since Mrs. Cake had her twins. Scootaloo even admitted she wouldn't mind going through potty training again with an actual mother."

"And if that's what she wants we can do that, but asking her to keep up this act 24/7 just because you told your parents you had a foal is wrong," Rainbow Dash replied, trying her best to make sure her tone of voice sound firm but not overly harsh. "It's not healthy for her. It could damage her self confidence and independence. You can't just turn back the clock on her, she told me that she really doesn't want to be forced to use her diapers at least once a day. She doesn't want to completely go back to being a baby, and I don't blame her. Sure, she may have had to grow up a little earlier than she would've liked, and now that she has a family she can stop worrying about some things. But it's just not right to ask her to act like and be treated like a foal, just for the sake of pleasing your folks. They're going to find out sooner or later, and it's best if they hear the truth from you."

Fluttershy sighed again, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "You're right, Dashie. Regardless of how much I've enjoyed taking care of Scootaloo, I'm still doing this for my own reasons. She's going to be my daughter, and that means I have to think about what's best for her too. Trying to keep her young and dependent on me is wrong, regardless of how much she might like it."

Rainbow let her marefriend bury her face in her lap, while she lightly patted her on the head and stroked her back. "It's for the best, we can't keep the act up forever. Scootaloo has her own life, and she should be allowed to have some say as to how she wants to be treated. Once your parents know the truth and everything has been resolved, then we can talk with Scootaloo about what she wants and what we think is best for her."

After sobbing for a couple of minutes, Fluttershy lifted her head and rubbed her eyes a bit. "Thank you, Dashie, I needed to hear that."

Rainbow smiled. "Hey, what are marefriends for, Flutters? Now stop your crying and give me a kiss," Fluttershy did as Rainbow requested. "That's to let you know that you don't have to go through this alone." She told her marefriend.

Fluttershy wiped away the last of her tears and cleared her throat. "I guess now we have to discuss how to best tell my folks about you and I, _and_ the truth about Scootaloo. We have until the end of this week to work things out."


	8. Chapter 8: Revealing The Truth

The next few days flew by in an instant for all three pegasi, Scootaloo continued to be diapered and babied around the household a little, mostly by Fluttershy. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy tried their best to work out how to tell Fluttershy's parents they were a couple, and that Scootaloo wasn't actually their foal (not yet anyway).

At last, the fateful day arrived. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had cleaned the cottage from top to bottom, and had agreed on how they were going to break the news to Fluttershy's parents about what their daughter had been keeping secret from them, but Fluttershy was still anxious.

"What if they don't approve and drag me back to Cloudsdale anyway?" Fluttershy asked, nervously pacing back and forth. "I don't want to lose all of this just because they don't like the fact that I'm a fillyfooler."

"Mommy, what does fillyfooler mean?" Scootaloo asked Fluttershy innocently. She'd heard the terms marefriend and fillfyfriend repeated quite often by her two mothers, but they'd never mentioned fillyfooler as far as she could remember.

Rainbow Dash was quick to speak up. "It's just a stupid nickname some ponies made up to mock lezibans. It's not offensive or anything, but it really ticks me off when ponies say it just to make fun of mares like me," She explained, then to her marefriend she calmly but firmly told her. "If your parents have a problem with us being marefriends, they can take it up with me! I'm not gonna let them drag you back to Cloudsdale, not if I can help it! As long as you're happy with your partner, it doesn't matter if your parents approve or not."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash, I really needed to hear that," Fluttershy replied, snapping out of her anxious state. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better." She said with a wink, prompting Scootaloo to pretend to gag.

"Get it out of your system now, kid, cause we're gonna be doing stuff like that quite often from now on," Rainbow Dash laughed, then she looked at the tomboyish pegasus and asked. "You remember what we agreed upon, right?"

Scootaloo reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I remember. I'm not to say a word or do anything until Fluttershy mentions to her folks I'm not a foal, then I can speak up and take off the diaper. I don't see why I can't just tell them outright that I don't need diapers, at least not 24/7."

"It's best if we break the news to my parents slowly, Scootaloo," Fluttershy explained, looking her soon to be adopted daughter in the eyes. "Besides, you look cute in your little diapers, and Mommy doesn't mind changing them."

"I'm not cute!" Scootaloo pouted. "I don't really mind wearing my diapers, but using them is so icky and uncomfortable. No wonder babies cry when they go number one and number two in them."

"I'm not too thrilled with the idea of keeping up the act for a while either, squirt," Rainbow Dash replied, snorting slightly. "But I know Fluttershy's parents almost as well as she does, and your mother and I both agree it's best if we slowly ease them into it instead of dropping the bombshell on them right from the start."

Scootaloo sighed. "But I don't have to actually use them while her parents are here, do I, Mommy?" She asked Rainbow Dash.

"Not if you don't want to, kid," Rainbow Dash responded. "And you don't have to suck on a pacifier or lisp like a foal either. You just have to sit tight, and act cute."

Just then, there was a knock on the cottage's front door!

"That must be them," Fluttershy realized. "Quick, into character, Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo reluctantly obeyed, instantly clamming up and sitting down on her diapered rump. She was glad when Rainbow Dash bent down and picked her up. She had to admit, this was the part of being babied that she actually didn't mind.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash took a few deep breaths, this was it! For better or for worse, Fluttershy's parents were about to learn the truth about their daughter's life since she'd left home.

* * *

The cottage door was opened, and in trotted two middle aged looking pegasi. The stallion had a greenish-copper coat, a light gray mane and tail in which the mane was styled in a way that it could be mistaken for an ice-cream sundae, grayish-turquoish eyes that looked gentle and peaceful, a blue sweater, a light gray mustache, and a cutie mark depicting three clouds. The mare who's hoof he was holding had a light grayish-amber coat, a moderate raspberry mane and tail styled into a set of lovely curls, deep red eyes hidden behind a pair of blueish-green glasses that also looked to be gentle and peaceful, a small necklace of yellow beads that hung around her neck, and a cutie mark depicting three flowers.

"Hello, Fluttershy," The stallion greeted in his gentle tone. "Your mother and I are so proud to hear you've settled down and started a family!" He wiped a lone tear from his eye. "You've grown up so fast, seems like just yesterday I was rushing home from the factory because your mom was about to give birth to you."

The mare removed her hoof from her husband and looked at Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. "Oh, I see Rainbow Dash has stopped by for a visit. And it looks like she's helping you with your foal. Speaking of which, what's the little angel's name?"

"Her name is Scootaloo," Fluttershy replied, then clearing her throat she said to Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, meet your Grandpa Spring Breeze and your Grandma Gentle Breeze."

Scootaloo just silently waved at the two older pegasi and smiled, she didn't want to talk like a baby.

"Sorry, she's a little shy around strangers," Rainbow Dash apologized, still cradling Scootaloo in her arms. "Took her a while to warm up to me too."

"She seems a bit big for a foal." Spring Breeze observed.

"Must run in the family," Fluttershy shrugged. "After all, you mentioned I was a bit on the big side for a baby."

Gentle Breeze nodded and smiled. "True, we Breezes have always been early bloomers. Scootaloo sounds like a lovely name for a child, I hope you're raising her with lots of love and care."

"Oh, I am," Fluttershy nodded, then she reluctantly cleared her throat. "Um, Mom, Dad. There's some things I'd like to discuss with you. It involves Rainbow Dash, and those letters I've been sending to you."

"What about them?" Spring Breeze asked, suspecting nothing.

Fluttershy gulped and tried to pluck up courage. "Uh, could we maybe... adjourn to the kitchen for the discussion? I was just about to make lunch."

"The kitchen sounds fine to me." Gentle Breeze agreed.

"I'll be with you guys in a second, right now I think it's time for somepony to take a nap." Rainbow Dash gently replied, looking at Scootaloo.

Scootaloo was going to open her mouth to protest, but Rainbow Dash gave her a knowing wink that effectively silenced her. " _I guess the time has come for my moms to tell Fluttershy's parents the truth,_ " She thought to herself. " _Oh Celestia, please don't let them take Fluttershy away! I can't lose another home already!_ "

"Would she like a bottle to help her fall asleep?" Gentle Breeze offered. "Babies are always easier to put down for a nap if they have warm milk in them."

"NO!" Rainbow Dash protested, before she quickly recovered and said more calmly. "I mean, no thank you. It doesn't take much for her to fall asleep, and she usually doesn't wake up unless she needs a change. This won't take long, I promise. You guys go ahead and get set up without me, and once the baby's sound asleep I'll join you."

"Suit yourself, Dashie." Fluttershy replied, not realizing she'd unintentionally called Rainbow Dash by her nickname. Fortunately, Rainbow Dash didn't seem to notice, and Spring and Gentle Breeze didn't either.

Rainbow Dash quickly took Scootaloo into another room, and set her down. "You just stay here, kid. If you need something, just call 'Mama' and Fluttershy or I will come running."

"Do I have to?" Scootaloo sighed. "I really just want to tell Fluttershy's parents myself and stop acting like a baby, I'm almost eight years old now."

"This won't take long, I promise!" Rainbow vowed. "Just sit tight until Fluttershy or I come to get you. In fact, here," Rainbow gave Scootaloo a Wonderbolt plushie, said Wonderbolt being Spitfire. "Why don't you play with this? Just use your imagination and stay out of trouble."

Scootaloo reluctantly grabbed the plushie. "Fine, I guess I'll wait here for a while. But if I have to go potty I'm not using my diapers."

"Well, just don't flush if you do." Rainbow replied and zoomed away, leaving Scootaloo to her own devices.

* * *

Rainbow trotted into the kitchen, just as Fluttershy was setting out a plate of cucumber and daisy sandwiches, as well as a kettle of tea and some cups. The hopeful future Wonderbolt sat down at the table across from Fluttershy's parents, who so far didn't seem to be suspecting that anything was amiss, even in spite of noticing how big Scootaloo was compared to an actual foal (even two or three year olds usually didn't get that big).

Fluttershy took a seat next to Rainbow, and tried her hardest to resist the urge to a put wing around her marefriend. Everypony ate their meal in silence, Fluttershy and Rainbow trying their hardest to not look suspicious.

At last, when lunch had ended and Fluttershy returned from rinsing off the plates, the silence was broken. "So, what is it you wanted to tell us, Fluttershy?" Spring Breeze asked.

"Whatever it is, we won't judge you." Gentle Breeze promised.

"Really?" Fluttershy nervously asked, as if she doubted what her parents were saying was actually true.

Gentle Breeze and her husband nodded. "We couldn't be more proud of you than we already are. You're Ponyville's leading animal expert, you've saved Equestria several times, and you've already settled down and have a foal. How could we be mad at you when you've done so well for yourself in the span of just a few years?"

"Now then, are you going to tell us, or do we have to guess?" Spring Breeze commented.

Fluttershy swallowed a lump in her throat and looked across to Rainbow Dash for support. But one look at Rainbow's face told her. "You've got to be the one to tell them! The time has come to end this charade!" Reluctantly, Fluttershy took a deep breath and confessed. "Well, the thing is, Rainbow Dash isn't just here to help me take care of my foal."

"We already knew that, the two of you have been friends since you were in diapers." Spring Breeze smiled.

"But we're more than friends." Rainbow protested.

Gentle Breeze smiled too. "Of course, you two are best friends. You told us that on numerous occasions when you came over."

"No, you're not understanding!" Fluttershy groaned. "We're not just friends, and we're more than just best friends!"

Spring and Gentle Breeze's smiles faded, replaced by looks of concern. "Wait, are you telling us that you two are-" Spring Breeze began.

"-Marefriends? Yes we are," Fluttershy interrupted. "We've been this way for several months now, and we just agreed to go steady."

"And if you've got a problem with that, well the door's right over there, don't let it hit you on the way out!" Rainbow said seriously, immediately trotting over to Fluttershy and standing next to her.

For a moment, nothing was said. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stood side by side, holding hooves, while Spring and Gentle Breeze tried to process what they had been told. Then, it was Gentle Breeze who broke the silence. "Well, this _is_ a bit of a shock to us, Fluttershy. Why didn't you tell us about this in any of your letters?"

"I thought you wouldn't understand, and I couldn't risk making Dashie unhappy on the chance that you wouldn't approve of us being together." Fluttershy confessed.

But Spring Breeze only laughed. "Fluttershy, we already said we wouldn't judge you for whatever it was you were going to tell us. And as long as you're happy, it doesn't matter to us who you're in love with. I suppose if you had to fall for another mare, Rainbow Dash would be the most logical. Besides, you two make a pretty cute couple. You kind of remind me of when your mother and I first met and started dating, we were quite the lookers back in our days."

"So, you're okay with me being your daughter's romantic partner?" Rainbow asked. "You're not pulling our legs?"

"Of course not," Gentle Breeze replied. "Although, that does beg the question. If you two have only been together for a few months, and Scootaloo is Fluttershy's daughter, why aren't you two married yet? And why doesn't Scootaloo look like either of you?"

Fluttershy and Rainbow gulped, now it was time for the other secret to be revealed. "Uh, do you wanna tell 'em, or should I?" Rainbow asked her marefriend.

"It's probably best if they hear it from me," Fluttershy reluctantly replied. "I'm the one who's been keeping them in the dark all this time."

"Alright then, I'll go fetch Scootaloo and bring her back here." Rainbow agreed.

"Actually, there's no need for that, I'm right here." Scootaloo called, waddling into the kitchen. The thick diaper pushed her legs apart and made walking difficult, but somehow she managed.

Spring and Gentle Breeze's mouths dropped open in shock. "She can talk?!" They exclaimed.

Fluttershy nodded, and confessed. "The truth is, I don't actually have a foal. Not yet anyway. So I borrowed Scootaloo."

"I'm actually seven years old, but I'll turn eight soon," Scootaloo spoke up. "And I'm potty trained!" (She intentionally left out the fact that she needed diapers for night time).

"But, doesn't she have a home of her own?" Gentle Breeze asked.

Rainbow quickly spoke up and explained. "No, she's been an orphan for nearly all her life. The orphanage she lived in closed down a couple of years ago and since then she's been living on the streets. Or at least, she _was_ , until Fluttershy took her in. She was going to pass Scootaloo off as her foal, but we decided it was best if you knew the truth, for the filly's sake."

"Yeah, I'm not a baby," Scootaloo protested. "I don't need diapers!" She proceeded to remove the diaper, and after a great deal of effort she was successful in getting the padded undergarment off her rump. "My mommies are going to adopt me soon, they just haven't finished filling out all the necessary paperwork yet."

"Why would you lie to us, Fluttershy?" Spring Breeze demanded in a serious tone. "We're not mad with you, but we're certainly not pleased with the fact that you were lying to us for years."

"I just thought, you two would drag me back to Cloudsdale if you thought I wasn't doing anything productive with my life," Fluttershy replied, a few tears forming in her eyes. "I know taking care of animals and living in this cottage aren't exactly the sort of lifestyle a pegasus like me is supposed to have. But I love being in touch with nature, it's far less stressful than working in the factory or becoming a Wonderbolt or high class athlete. Heck, my special talent is being able to communicate with animals and help them out. I know it's not what you expected of me, but it's the life I choose to live. I just wanted you to be proud of me, and I couldn't think of any other way to do it. I'm sorry I lied to you, and I'm sorry I had to rope my marefriend and her number one fan into my little charade. You must be ashamed of me."

However, to the surprise of Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and **ESPECIALLY** Fluttershy, both of her parents trotted over to her and while looking her square in the eyes they told her. "We could never be ashamed of you, Fluttershy. You're our daughter."

"But, I lied to you, for years." Fluttershy protested.

"And we're definitely not happy about that, in fact we're pretty mad," Gentle Breeze replied seriously. "How mad, we can't say because there's a filly present. But it's most certainly a league above ticked."

"However, we want you to understand something," Spring Breeze added. "No matter what, we understand that it's your life and as long as you have a roof over your head and are comfortable, it doesn't matter what you choose to do. At least, as long as you're not doing anything illegal."

Gentle Breeze smiled. "We knew from the moment you got your cutie mark that you were never truly happy with life in Cloudsdale, and that you preferred the ground," She told her daughter. "If you had told us from the beginning about all of this, we would've still been proud of you. In fact, we're more proud of you now. Proud of you because you told us the truth, and that took courage."

"So, you're not going to drag me back to Cloudsdale?" Fluttershy asked, hopefully, as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo trotted towards her and stood by her side.

"Of course not," Spring and Gentle Breeze replied, enveloping their daughter, her marefriend, and the filly they were going to adopt in a massive group hug.

* * *

After that, Fluttershy's parents had a wonderful time. They were thrilled to get to know more about Rainbow Dash, especially when they learned how she'd pulled off a Sonic Rainboom at The Best Young Flyers competition, and that she was going to hopefully join The Wonderbolts reserves in a couple of months. And they couldn't help but feel sorry for Scootaloo when they learned of her past, and they joked about how much they looked forward to spoiling their soon to be granddaughter.

But all good things must come to an end eventually, and as Celestia's sun was setting in the distance, Spring and Gentle Breeze realized it was time for them to depart.

Soon after Fluttershy's parents had left, it was time for Scootaloo to go to bed. And she was more than a little unhappy with what that meant.

"Do I really still have to wear diapers to bed, Mommy?" Scootaloo asked Fluttershy, as she was laid upon the changing table in the nursery.

"I'm afraid so my little pony," Fluttershy sweetly replied, patting her daughter on the forehead with a hoof. "After all, you don't want to stain your sheets, do you?"

Scootaloo blushed. "I guess not." She reluctantly held still and allowed Fluttershy to diaper her and sprinkle in a few tufts of foal powder, both ponies delighting in the lavender scent.

"We can start working on re potty training you tomorrow, squirt," Rainbow Dash promised, as she finished fluffing Scootaloo's pillow in her crib. "Hopefully, within a year you won't even need diapers at night. But you don't have to worry if it takes you a little longer to graduate, it's common for a lot of ponies your age to have bedwetting issues. Trust me, it happens to the best of us."

"Sounds good," Scootaloo nodded, yawning slightly. It had been a long day. "But it's okay if I wear my diapers around the house a little, even if I don't use them, right?" She asked.

"Of course it's okay," Fluttershy agreed. "But you don't have to act like a baby or be treated like one if you don't want to."

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't mind a little affection, but I'm not a foal," Scootaloo yawned, as she was lowered into her crib and had the sheets pulled up to her head. "Goodnight Mommy Fluttershy, goodnight Mommy Rainbow Dash. You two are the best mommies anypony could ever ask for." And it wasn't long after she said that, that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Fluttershy and Rainbow smiled, as they observed their soon to be adopted daughter sleeping soundly. They had to admit, she looked so peaceful and sweet.


End file.
